MIA
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: As Ron stood infront of his window rain pouring down, he looked up and the rain mixed with his tears. Most of his family, gone. friends, Gone. all he had left, was Fred. He wouldn't call that company.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second story! My first story, To Be or not to be, did so well I decided to make a second one. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER ONE! Hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

18 year old Ron Weasley stands in front of a wall of heroes. Reading through the names a single tear falls down his cheek.

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Hermione Granger

All those familiar names freshly added to the wall. All those people who went down like heroes when fighting Voldemort. The war is over, but a fair few of people had to give their lives. Ron was so upset at himself. He survived while most of his family died. George, Ginny, and Harry have all gone missing. He and Fred are all that are left. As Ron reads the names again the rain starts to fall and he decides one hour there was long enough. Ron walks home and in through the front door. "1 A.M. Fred is still asleep," Ron mumbles as he walks in the door. He barley makes it up the stairs before falling asleep on the landing.

"Ron! Ron! Get up you lazy prat." Ron turns over and tells Fred to go away. "Come on! It is time to get dressed." "Fred, I don't want to be George anymore," Ron mumbles. Ever since George went missing Ron has been taking his place. Fred's excuse: He doesn't want to get used to not having his twin. As Fred drags Ron up the stairs he feels something hasn't felt since the day before the Golden Trio broke up.

**Flashback**

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Hermione Granger calls from the Gryffindor table. Harry stops arguing with Malfoy and runs over to his two best friends. Just then Ron comes around the corner with none less then Cho Chang. Hermione goes up and slaps him for leaving her. "Ouch Mione that hurt!" "I've had plenty of practice on Malfoy." She walks back over to the Gryffindor table. "Mione, don't you think that was a little hard?" Hermione glared at him, "Naturally side with him." She runs off up the stairs. Harry walks over to Ron and Cho. "How dare you betray me Ron?" He punches Ron and then conjures up a huge spider. Ron looks at Cho, "What did I do?" "Oh you idiot!" she slaps him, and being Cho, runs off crying. (You'd think she'd get over it.)

**End**

What Ron felt was the old scar that Harry gave him in their fourth year when Harry threw the Potter Really Stinks badge at his forehead. The tingle was only caused when Harry was upset about something or needed Ron. "No, it can't be. I'm imagining it." Fred turned to Ron, "Did you say something?" "No." As they continued up the stairs Ron started thinking about the days when the trio was running the school. When they reached Fred's room they wore the same thing they wore every day, black pants, black shirt, and a deep green light weight jacket. "Fred, can't we wear some thing else." Fred, looking very offended said, "George never argued about what we wore so neither should you." Ron cringed, "Right."

It was Fred's turn to run the shop so Ron went for a stroll around Hogsmead. As he was walking up to caves on the outside of town he thought he felt something brush up against him, "Harry?" Something whispered follow me. Ron raced up the hill until he was pulled into a cave. "Ron? Is that really you?" "Yes." Suddenly the air peeled away to reveal Harry Potter. "Harry, you look like Sirius did when he first got out of Azkaban," Ron stated. "Thanks Ron." They just stood there looking at each other. Then Harry looked up, "Ron, put old wars behind? I need your friendship back." Ron looked like he could float through the air, "Of course Harry."

Ron brought Harry back to the Burrow. "Harry there is some thing you should see." Ron took Harry to the wall of heroes. As Harry read through the names he saw two names he never thought he would see:

Lily Potter

James Potter

He read the rest of the names and when he got to the Weasleys and Hermione's name his knees gave out and he sank to the floor. "Why isn't Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny up there?" Ron knelt down beside him, "Percy didn't fight he hid. George is missing. Fred is alive and well." "And Ginny?" Ron looked away. He couldn't bear having too tell Harry about his girlfriends disappearance. "Harry, Ginny disappeared too." At this Harry stood up. "Come on Ron, we are going to London."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't make the whole chapter sad! I promised Ron crying, he did. It will get worse though. (the crying). R&R!

Professor Dumbledore says before you can enjoy the feast, you must review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I kinda forgot about this story! Sorry if there is sudden burst of signing, Greenday does that to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry paced back and forth in a London coffee shop, Ron was sitting there very quietly. Harry noted this odd behavior, oh no, he thought to soon. All the sudden Ron jumped on the table and started belting out a very off-key verse to American Idiot by Greenday. Harry pulled him off and scolded him. He dragged a half singing half crying Ron out. Harry walked along the streets, occasionally taking a left here a right there. Until he was looking at Godric's Hollow. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes, how stupid is that, he lived here for a little over a year he shouldn't be this emotional. He slowly opened the door. Ron walked in and ran right back out, there were spiders everywhere! Harry rolled his eyes and walked through the house he had too do this. Even though dust had quickly settled, he saw his last few moments as a true family in each room. Sometimes he swore that in some of the memories Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew were involved. It didn't surprise him. When he reached the bedroom where he and his mother spent their last few moments together, it became too much and he sank to his knees shaking and crying. His mind was clouded with memories that he wasn't sure even existed. He finally stood up, took one more look around and left. He found Ron behind a tree, he had been crying again. "I miss her Harry, I really do." Harry hugged his friend in a brotherly sort of way, "I know Ron. I know. Think of it this way, she went down a hero." Ron nodded. Harry was right, Harry was always right. A car passed down the road, and Harry and Ron were lit up, he noticed that Ron had some cuts on his arm. "Ron! How did you get those?" Ron pulled down his sleeve, "They're nothing." "Do I need too ask Fred?" Ron bowed his head, "Harry, then it was too unbearable. I wanted to be with my family again. Fred caught me and took me to Mungo's where they fixed my head so I wouldn't be so stupid again." Harry made a note to watch Ron. They came across a cemetery and they took a short cut to no where through it. Ron was lagging. He suddenly stopped, "Harry, I think this is something you should see." Harry came over and saw that Ron was pointing too two tombstones:

_**Lily Potter**_

_**James Potter**_

"Ron, you don't think that it's" Harry stopped there, he knew that they were at his mum and dad's. Ron sensing he needed somepriacy, walked off. "Mum. Dad. Loads has happened. People who were close to me died. In my first year I saved the Soccerers Stone from Voldemort. Second year, I saved Ginny Weasley from the basilisk and prevented Voldemort from coming back. Third year, I met Sirius and found out about him being my Godfather, I also saved his life. In my fourth year, I competed in the Triwizard Tournament and Voldmort came back and Cedric Diggory died. Year five, Fudge saw for the first time that I was right about Voldemort and" Harry paused for a moment. "And Sirius died. My sixth year Dumbledore and I figured out how to finish Voldemort and we started slowly weakening him. Snape killed Dumbledore. And last year, the war went full out. But he's gone. I got him and I killed him, Voldemort won't be coming back anymore." When Harry thought about the war, about how many people were killed, tears were starting again. They weren't just sad tears, but tears of hate, anguish, and sadness. As they hit the ground one by one, the ground slightly moves below Harry but he ignores it. He looks up and there is his mum and dad standing there. They bend down and hug Harry. Lily and James tell him that when he let out his true emotions just now, he brought out the power of love. Ron comes over and starts crying about how lucky Harry is, and Lily goes over to Ron and hugs him, saying she'll take care of him. James just can't believe that Sirius is dead and he and Harry talk about everything that happened, he wanted more detail. (Which I would explain to you, but I don't think you want to read summaries of the books.) Ron and Fred each bought cell phones and only use them too talk about the shop or emergencies. Which is why Ron was very surprised to hear the phone ring. "Hello?" Fred's voice came through very shaky, "Ron, t-t-they found G-G-G-G-George."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have no idea how much this next chapter is going too hurt too wright.


	3. Chapter 3

It is so hard to write this chapter! But I must. sniffles It must be done!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"Well that's good isn't it? You two will be reunited and hap..," Fred cut him off. "Ron, George is..d-d-dead." It was hard for Fred to utter this last word. As Ron listened, he could hear Fred crying. Every once and awhile he would get a word out like, "This can't be." or "Gone, he's really gone." Ron explained what happened to Harry who took the phone from him. "Fred, it's Harry. It'll be ok I promise. I know what it feels like to loose someone close to you." Fred mumbled about how much it hurts and how he can't go on. Harry was getting annoyed by now, "Fred, just shut up for once and listen to me." Fred was still mumbling incoherently. "Fine Fred." He handed Ron the phone and apparated to the shop. He ran up to Fred who was hanging up. He hugged Fred, "Look, you're my best friends brother. I can't see you like this." Fred just stared into space, refusing to utter a word. Inside of Fred's head all that was going on was seeing was George's body. It was a site Fred could not erase. Fred lost all ablity too speak.

**Flashback**

"Fred! George! Move!" came Bill's voice. They turned and started too run. They made a turn and were in a room full of Death Eaters. They closed in on them and Harry came in a blew them away. "Thanks Harry." George said as they turned to leave. They had hardly walked through the door when Harry was blasted aside and Fred was blasted the other way. This Death Eater was drunk! Just as the Death Eater turned on George, Fred pushed him out of the way. The Death Eater's spell grazed Fred's arm which left a scar that was there. The Death Eater pushed Fred out of the way, "This is for pushing me." He pointed his wand at George but Harry stepped in and blew him away. They started running again. They made a series of turns and twists. They were finally out! "We did it George! We did it!" As Fred turned to see George, he wasn't there. Fred ran back and started backtracking. George was nowhere.

**End**

He shook his head and ran his finger over his scar. It only hurts if he thinks of George, so it always hurts. He felt his eyes tear up again but quickly wiped them clean. He sank to the floor as Lily, James and Ron walked in. "Fred, dear, tell us about it." Lily said as she brought herself to his level. Fred just shook his head. James now realized that he should make an attempt, "Fred, we will wait until you're ready to talk." They helped Fred to his flat upstairs and sat him on the couch. He still wasn't talking. He wouldn't eat either. Ron was beginning to become worried. He leapt up, "I'll be right back." He flooed to the burrow and pulled out every picture of George he could find. He then went and bought an album and put it together for Fred. Every documented piece of paper that he and Fred and written on, every note they wrote too each other during class was put in the back. He wrapped it and flooed back to the shop. "Here Fred, this is for you." Fred opened it and flipped through it. When he was finished he gave Ron a look that spelled out very clearly, thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See why I had such a hard time?


	4. Chapter 4

It has been long my reviewers, but now another character shall arrive! Mwhahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

They sat in the flat for most of the night. At about one A.M., James shooed Ron, Harry, and Lily to bed. Leaving Fred staring at the fire.

**7 A.M.**

"Ron, Ron! C'mon get up you great ugly prat!" Those were the first words Ron heard that morning. "Damn it Ginny, go to bed!" Ron sat up. "Ginny? What? Am I still asleep?" Ginny smacked him, "No you idiot my lord did you escape from Farmer Bob's?" Ron flopped back down, "Does Harry know yet?" Ginny shook her head, "No, but do you know what today is?" Ron scowled at her. Yeah right. Like Ron of all people should know what day it is. "Never mind Ron, its Harry's birthday." After about ten minutes he finally got up.

**Fred's busy mind**

"_Damn it Fred move now!" someone shouted. "Mr. Weasley, we have found George. I'm so sorry, He's dead." George's body flashed before his eyes. Then his mother's and father's bodies. Then the drunken death eater's cold, shrill laugh filled his head. The spell grazed his arm. He was on the ground, the pain was unbearable. Someone was screaming. He didn't know if it was him or someone else. He was being shaken and slapped…._

**Real world**

Harry was shaking and slapping Fred trying to get him to return to his normal state of mind. Looking at and listening to Fred, Ron noticed him clutching his arm and screaming. "Alright Fred that's enough!" Fred stopped. "Is it really you Ginny? My darling sweet Ginny!" Fred cried. Ginny nodded. "I'm so happy I could cry." Harry shook his head, "Fed, you are crying." He embraced Ginny.

**Outside the flat door.**

"Okay, you can do this. No big deal." A young girl touches her cheek. A scar from a simple word, _Curicio._ (Please correct my spelling!) She raised a hand to the door and knocked. _Please don't answer. Please don't answer. _Unfortunately, someone did answer, and it was Ron. "Hey, what can I do for you," he asked. The girl bowed her head sleek, soft, straight, blonde hair falling around her face, "Hello Ron. Remember me?" Ron, who at this point was feeling extremely stupid replied, "No." She looked up. "Ron, are you sure?" Then it clicked, "It's you! It's really you! Only in some way, you're different." She shook her head "Oh Ron!" she flung herself into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

I shall update so some people go away. (Ahem. Ahem.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

"Come in! Come in," Ron said pulling the girl into the flat. "You guys, look who it is." Ron moved out of the way and the girl was clearly seen by the other occupants. They stared at each other for a very long time, Fred, Ginny, Harry, James, and Lily all looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"H-H- Hermione?" Harry asks. She nods. Before they know what they are doing, they pull her into a huge hug. Not caring that its not really Hermione, but they don't know that. Fred says he is going to change and leaves the room.

**Following Fred**

Fred goes and slips into his bedroom with no intention of changing sits on George's bed. He points his wand at the door and hears a satisfying click. The door is now locked. He picks up George's pillow and embraces it. Letting out a deep sigh he gets up and moves to the corner. Sitting on the floor with his back to the wall he bows his head. Soft, silky-smooth red hair falls around his face. He knew he should get a hair cut because it was past his shoulders, but he didn't want one. Just as he looked up brushing his hair away from his eye he got a brilliant idea. He quickly apparated to George's grave site. Kneeling down he pulled out his wand and cut off six inches of his hair. The ends now touched the very top of his shoulder. Laying the strands in a pile, he slipped them into a bow which he left as a gift to his dead brother. He said good-bye and then apparated back.

**Back in Fred's room**

Fred was once again sitting in the corner with the pillow. His face was buried in it, silent tears streaming down his face into it. After about ten minutes of crying, he crossed them room and wrenched open the secret drawer of his desk. Inside was one of his more dangerous products. It was a bottle labeled "one hour suicide." Fred looked at the door again, "Hope this works," He grabs a small pill out of the bottle. Without thinking he swallowed it. He then lay down in George's bed and waited.

**On the other side of the flat**

Another knock was heard at the door. James offers to answer it and who does he see but two very confused girls standing there. "Uh, may I help you?" The girls start telling him what happened, "We were standing there talking to James and Oliver when suddenly the four of us were sucked into this world," the less bouncy one of the two said. "Hey, hey, Sydney, where did James go?" Sydney looks at her friend, "I don't know and I don't care." Just then she glances into the flat and sees Ginny snogging Harry. She storms in, pulls them apart, and beats Ginny. Just as Ginny reaches for her wand Sydney grabs it from her. All she meant to do was put her in a full body bind, but instead there was a brilliant green flash and Ginny now lay dead in the middle of the room. "Oops," she says laying down the wand. Just then her friend, Stacia, realizes that they are in her fan fic! She quickly relays this information to Syd who nods in agreement. "But that means, oh no!" Stacy quickly runs to t\his room. The door opens though she remembers writing it was locked and finds Fred already half dead. "Oh no, what do I do now?" "Wait, I'm the author!" She rushes over to the secret drawer and finds the antidote. She places one in his mouth and he is instantly cured.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my, it has been 2 years since I updated, I am sure I have no readers left, since most of them hated it anyway. Well here is the deal for my one friend who still reads this: I will update like mad since its been so long! And rereading it has given me fresh ideas!!! So, even though it'll still be pretty sad, I can't promise anything, but many more deaths shall occur, and some erm redeaths as well 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was the center of most of the attention, seeing as no one knew quite yet about Fred's close call. Ron was sitting in the curve of the couch with his arm around her, listening to her every word. "I only was thought to be dead to go into hiding, that's all." Sydney, remembering that her friend had just run off into a random room quickly hurried to her side. As she entered the room she found Stacia cuddling Fred in her arms as he silently cried. She noticed Stacia was also crying. Gently laying a hand on her shoulder she reminded her she could change the course of this. Stacia gazed up at Sydney with tear stained cheeks, "No Syd, I can't. Once it's been written, it's done. I can't bring anyone back, not even George." Fred silently pushed her arms away and lay down in his bed. Gripping Stacia's arm to keep her from running to him, Sydney pulled her friend out of the room and shut the door.

As the excitement from Hermione's reappearance wore off, the occupants of Gred and Forge's flat went about their business. The innocent enough blonde girl remained seated alone on the sofa. Slowly she slipped into Fred's bedroom and stared over him. Her appearances began to change. Her hair became thinner and shorter. Her nose more pointed as well as her chin. Hermione's once hazel eyes turned grey. Where Hermione once stood there now stood a different girl. Her name is Namine. Placing a hand on Fred's shoulder, she flipped him over. He let out a yelp and stared at her. "Draco?" He said quietly. The young woman shook her head. "Nope my big brother is at home. I'm here in his place." Fred stared at her, he had never seen anyone like her, and it was like looking at Draco with a few body changes. "What do you want," He asked suspiciously sitting up. She smirked, "Nothing, I just had to see if it was true that you really had gone insane, and judging by the state I see you in, I guess you have." He shook his head dumbly, "I'm sorry, but how do I know you?" Once again she let out an evil grin, "That's the beauty of it, you don't know me. I am Namine Malfoy. Twin sister of Draco Malfoy younger by a mere 10 minutes." Fred stared blankly at the wall behind her. "Well, now that I know you are insane, I can leave." With that, she was gone.

Sydney and Stacia were sitting at one end of the room and the others now sat at the other. Ron was the first to speak, "What do you mean you are the author? Are our lives just words on a page?" Stacia looked at Sydney who nodded, "Yes, that's all you are. I control your every move and every death that takes place is my doing. Only Ginny's was unexpected." Glancing down at the floor where Ginny's cold body now laid, the room was once again shrouded in silence. A few moments later, a door opened just behind them and Fred emerged. He stood in the doorway and murmured, "Ron, I'm sorry, but Hermione is dead still. The girl here was Malfoy's twin sister Namine. She was only here to see if I had completely lost my mind." Harry glanced at his father who boldly said, "Well Fred my boy, have you?" Fred shook his head and Sydney felt Stacia shift nervously beside her. "Stacy," She whispered, "Is he crazy?" All Stacia could do was nod. Suddenly, Fred let out a gleeful squeal and commenced to talk to the coat rack referring to it as George.

Lily gazed into James' eyes, "We really should be going back now darling." Harry looked shocked, "Go back? Go back where?" James shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, "Well Harry, even though love brought us back, we are still dead. The only way for us to remain here with you is to have the three of us live in Godrics Hallow for awhile." Jumping up quickly, Harry agreed at once. He wasn't about to lose his parents again. Thus leaving Ron, Fred, dead Ginny, Stacia, and Sydney in the flat. Fred had retreated to his room and Rona opened another section of flat which looked just like the first for Stacia and Sydney. "You girls can sleep here until we figure out a way to get you home." They both nodded in appreciation. A few healers from Saint Mungo's came and retrieved Ginny's body. Ron went to sleep in Fred's bed, not wanting to wake him from George's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay I put up another chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it. Forgive the randomness, I am getting back into the writing groove. Oh and for all you dimwits who haven't figured it out:

Stacia: is me, but nice try, that's not my real name

Sydney: is my best friend but that's not her real name either!!


End file.
